parallel
by Ruby51220
Summary: Ruiizu was just an ordinary girl, she got bullied as a kid and came out with a strange personality, she lived in the modern human world all her life, or so she thought. After playing on her brothers Xbox game the characters came alive in her imagination, or were they real? this is my first story so ant y constructive criticism is welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Parallel chapter 1  
Ruiizu was bored, it was the summer holidays. and after two weeks of being happy, lounging around doing whatever she felt like, she was starting to get bored, really bored.  
She walked into her brothers room and looked through the Xbox games,

Ruiizu is a strawberry-blonde 13 year old, who has lead a normal life. She has the normal tale of woe: Ruiizu was bullied by quite a few people in her year and pushed out by most of the others, there was a few who were kind to her but they didn't understand her. Ruiizu was bullied because of her hair which they called ginger, using all the stereotypes like; gingers have no soles, and they had the tendency to pull her hair out as well. But the main thing was her eyes, they would change colour with her emotions, they found that her irises would have tints of different colours in them, like if she was embarrassed she would get pink tints in her eyes. They thought Ruiizu was a freak, the devils child, and that was only what they were doing on the outside. On the inside Ruiizu was being tortured with conflicting emotions and thoughts but also with words that cut too deeply that could only be healed with a love that she could never find, and had lost all hope in doing so.  
In her last year of primary school the bullying got worse she got depressed a lot and finally found some people who understood her. But unfortunately they were in the year below her and when she left the school she was left with no friends again. Ruiizu is has now finished year 8 (her second year at secondary school) and has some friends but once again they don't truly understand her.

Sorry that was such a long character description but things about her past needed to be mentioned for the story to work.  
And sorry that the actual Naruto part hasn't started yet, that will be in the next chapter, hopefully.

One title that Ruiizu saw she recognised from her younger years;  
Naruto the broken bond  
Now Ruiizu was quite imaginative and whilst playing the game she felt like someone was watching, after checking she firmly reminded herself that no one was there and she no longer has to keep watch over her shoulder for "those" people (she didn't like using their names). So she let her mind wander and once again she got that feeling she was being watched but this time it was by the characters in the game, there sat on the sofa next to the one she was on sat Naruto and Sasuke, then sat next to her was Kiba. She knew it was her imagination because she was sat next to kiba, and in her mind Kiba was the cute one!  
Her daydreams carried on, and the boys they even talked to each other, which she thought was weird.  
"Wait Naruto that one looks like you and is even called Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed  
"yeah but wait isn't it kinda weird that everything is just like it is in the village but in this game we look to be around 15 or 16?" Sasuke said logically  
"You mean this could be our future?!" Kiba asked  
"No I didn't mean that I..." Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted  
"Hey kiba look it's you, and you're getting your butt kicked by me hahaha!"  
"Oh shut up Naruto, it's a game, I could beat you easily" was the reply  
Ruiizu completed the game easily, but started to wonder what happened afterwards, so she went up to Her bedroom and turned on her laptop. The boys followed her into her room, Naruto sat on her desk, Sasuke was sat on the window ledge and Kiba was sat next to on her bed watching her on the laptop.  
Ruiizu couldn't find the series; it would come up with fan fictions, Spanish, Japanese, manga and even yaoi! Ruiizu was getting angry and her eyes were starting to darken, as they always did when she was angry (she figured that if she got really pissed off they would turn black, but that hadn't happened so far). Bored and knowing what yaoi was, she decided to check the website out, it was full of pictures and at first kiba didn't realise what it was but then the next picture was of him and Naruto in a bath together doing "that".  
Kiba died, just kidding!  
Kiba screamed "why the fuck are we doing that" From Kiba's sudden outburst Naruto and sasuke came and sat on the bed as well, but Ruiizu hadn't stayed on the picture for them to see. However the picture they did see was of sasuke on top of Naruto suck where the sun don't shine.  
Sasuke and Naruto immediately went bright red, earning an accusing look from Kiba.  
"Why is she looking at this sort of stuff?" Sasuke asked  
"Why are you still looking at this stuff?" Kiba asked when the next pic was of him with no underwear on and his legs wide saying "who wants to suck this" both Sasuke and Naruto looked at kiba whose markings had completely diapered in the redness of his face.  
Ruiizu looked at the time shit it was like 22:45 and for her that was late. The illusions of the characters were still there quarrelling, so she decided to get changed into her PJ's. she looked up when something caught her eye, the three boys were wide eyed and red in the face.  
Strangely she felt embarrassed that the boys were staring at her and thankful that her hair was long enough to cover her chest, she turned around with a faint blush and a rosey pink to her eyes and continued to get changed. When she turned around she found that all three of them were facing the wall. She laughed at it to herself and turned out the lights, then climbed into bed. Ruiizu was tired and could fantasize about them in the morning.  
"Why're we here again?" Naruto asked  
"To try and see if we can wake her up" Sasuke answered  
"Wait, so doesn't that mean we're in her dreams?" Kiba questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel chapter 2

"Wait, so does that mean we're in her dreams?" Kiba questioned  
"Precisely" Kakashi said appearing out of thin air,  
the three boys were momentarily shocked from their sensei's entrance.  
"So where is she?" Kakashi asked " and why is it do dark in here?"  
"It's because she's asleep" Sasuke pointed to the sleeping Ruiizu,  
"Okay here's the problem Ruiizu won't awaken until she knows we are real" Kakashi said  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Naruto asked  
"Yeah, anytime we tried to talk to her, she ignored us" Kiba complained  
"But we know she can see and hear us" Sasuke added.  
Which was all true, Ruiizu hadn't been asleep or if she was tier conversation had woken her up. She thought about what they had said in her head, well I'm not going to talk to something that's not there, if your 4 it's cute but at 13 it's a trip to the therapist.  
Without thinking she mumbled "would you four talk quietly please, I'm trying to sleep" she had propped herself up on her elbows.  
All four of them looked at her in shock, Kakashi looked at her and blushed as her pyjama vest top was too big for her and fallen and was revealing a lot, but the boys hadn't seemed to notice, they were more interested in the fact that she had talked to them.  
"Is what you said the truth" Ruiizu asked Kakashi after yawning,  
"Yes and it's important that you do wake up" Kakashi told her  
"Can you prove it?" Ruiizu asked  
the four looked at each other when Kiba said "I got it, Naruto kiss her!"  
Naruto looked flustered and stumbled over his words "w-why do i-i h-ave to d-do it?"  
"Well Kakashi can't do it and I won't so... Kiba?"  
Kiba flushed  
"Yeah and it was your idea, so you have to do it" Naruto added  
what are they arguing about? Ruiizu thought to herself still half asleep.  
Surprisingly Kiba admitted defeat! But then said mockingly "fine, I'll kiss the cute blond!" With a smirk he went and sat on the edge of the bed  
Wait he just say he was gonna kiss me? Ruiizu screamed mentally  
"So what if that doesn't work?" Sasuke was asking  
"Then we come up with another idea, but for now let's see if this woks"  
Kakashi replied in his emotionless way.  
But Kiba was ignoring them he had sat on the edge of the girl's bed, he leant in to her to kiss her but just before he did he whispered "this'll prove I'm real" and kissed the girl.  
Ruiizu had blushed "bastard" she said Kiba looked shocked because that wasn't the reaction he had expected, a sudden tiredness came over her "that was... my... first... kiss..." And with that she fell asleep.  
Kiba heard a low chuckle from behind him "wow good one Kiba, I'll prove I'm real, and to make it worse it was her first kiss" Sasuke was saying sarcastically while laughing.  
Kakashi poofed out and the three boys started to feel... very... sleepy...

* * *

I just wanted to say this is my first story so i'm really new to this, any constructive criticism is appreciated.

if i get a couple of views and reviews I'll try to continue the story.

if there are any mistakes i'm sorry, i'm still a newbie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The summoning circle & a new challenger

The two boys started to feel… very… sleepy…

"I warn you she may be quite powerful, and not know how to control it" Lady Tsunade warned,

"The second stage is complete, so what now?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade looked at the ninja in front of her; it was a welcoming party and a formidable attacking force. Before her was an eight point summoning circle with her in the centre of it, she gave orders to the ninja

"Kakashi at the northern point, Asuma at the southern, Naruto to the west, Gaara to the east, and the rest of you use some common sense and put yourself opposite someone you are equal to"

They did as they were told, Kiba across from Choji, and Sakura across from Ino. Others formed a loose around the summoning circle in case they were attacked, from the inside or the outside. They performed the necessary hand signs, then in the middle Ruiizu appeared in a poof of smoke looking very unhappy. Tsunade stepped back sensing how Ruiizu's chakura had a strong intention to hurt, maim and even kill. But what she didn't know was that Ruiizu was not the kind of person you should wake up, and they just had… plus they had probably given her the ability to kick butt.

"What time is it?" asked a groggy Ruiizu

"22:56" supplied Kakashi

"Okay, then which one of you morons woke me up?" she said as her eyes turned dark,

"Technically it was all of us" said Neji, who had been part of the outer circle.

"Oh well than I guess it can't be helped" Ruiizu said standing up, everyone took a step back fearing the worst.

"Why do you guys all look so scared, yeah I'm annoyed but I can't be bothered to even try and take you all on" her eyes returned to their normal colour. She smiled, laughed then turned to Lady Tsunade "so old lady what's the plan?"

Being called old wasn't what Tsunade had expected, she took a moment to calm down and regain her composure.

"You will join Kakashi's team: Team Seven for now, so it's up to him to decide your arrangements for tonight, but you must report to me first thing in the morning" she said not hiding her irritation at being called old. At that point Tsume Inuzuka came to give lady Tsunade some paperwork, when she suddenly stopped "Kiba why is your scent on this girl's lips?" she asked Kiba whilst pointing at Ruiizu

"I...um…" Kiba started- several times "It's…ah…not what you think"

"So Kiba dear, if it's not what I think it is than what is it?" Tsume said evilly.

Seeing no way out of it he had to admit it to his petrifying mother "I… um- I kissed her" he mumbled earning shouts and whistles from the crowd of ninja, Kiba's markings were lost in the redness of his face, his mother had started to laugh at his embarrassment. Someone even playfully punched Ruiizu in the arm… they were knocked out cold in the next second and she would have continued to punch him if Tsume hadn't spoken again.

"Thank you for admitting it but you shouldn't mark people like that, especially before I've tested them" the last part was barely audible

"No… I-um" Kiba started

"Oh don't worry I can see why you did it, but I do need to test it" Tsume said darkly…

Even while the two were talking in whispers Ruiizu (and a few others) could hear them

"Whoa, you marked me?" she said becoming extremely hostile

"Don't worry it was completely accidental" Tsume said with a smile (trying to get under Ruiizu's skin, she doesn't know that it will be and endless quest)

"As accidental as breathing" Ruiizu said sarcastically "now move"

Tsume was shocked by the ferocity of the order and involuntarily stepped back

"Thank you" Ruiizu said politely and friendly as she walked past Tsume. Ruiizu threw a punch at Kiba's face, which he caught sniggering. She smiled and then kneed him in the gut causing him to bend forward clutching his stomach. Her instincts took over; she slammed her elbow into the back of his head whilst bringing her knee up to his face. Kiba fell to the ground curling up into the featal position. Just as he was about to get up she put a foot on his chest and leaned over her knee to peer into his face. "I trust you not to underestimate me in the future, and if you ever try to 'mark' me again I will kill you" she said menacingly, she offered him a hand up, which he knocked out of the way "is that a promise?" he asked

"no it's a threat and if you can't handle losing to a girl then you should quit now" she said as she walked over to team seven. Behind her she could hear Kiba growling in frustration and Tsume laughing along with Tsunade, she realised she had just done that in front of everyone…

Oh well

* * *

hope it was alright, and i'm sorry about the wait. a special shout out to

BlushLover930

as i don't think i would have continued without that review so thanks!

standard things apply:i don't own Naruto,

and any constructive criticism is always helpful, screw spellings

and any feedback on the cover page would be nice as i drew that myself and its the first manga character I've done on that software =)

till next time... see ya!


End file.
